memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Government
A government was a structure for governing a state or other population group. Societies without government were described as anarchy. ( ) Governments didn't need to be connected to the populations they governed. They could also function in exile. In 2373, Major Kira Nerys suggested to Tekeny Ghemor that he'd set up a Cardassian government in exile. ( ) In 2024, Chris Brynner commented to Jadzia Dax that, to get government contracts, people had to "look just like the rest of the drones." This precluded large tattoos. ( ) Specific governments The following is a list of governments and political structures. For individual races, see species. Milky Way Galaxy Alpha and Beta Quadrants Major * United Federation of Planets ** Federation Council ** Starfleet * Klingon Empire ** Klingon High Council ** Klingon Defense Forces * Romulan Star Empire ** Romulan Senate * Cardassian Union ** Cardassian Central Command ** Detapa Council Other * Acamarian Ruling Council * Bajoran Republic ** Chamber of Ministers ** Bajoran Militia * Barzanian Planetary Republic * Breen Confederacy * Coalition of Madena ** Straleb *** Legation of Unity * Elasian Council of Nobles * Eminian Union ** Eminian High Council * Ferengi Alliance ** Ferengi Commerce Authority ** Ferengi Council * First Federation * Gorn Hegemony * Halkan Council * Kzin government * Lysian Alliance * Lyssarian Prime Conclave * Nyberrite Alliance * ** Orion Syndicate ** Orion Free Traders * Parliament of Angel I * Sheliak Corporate * Tholian Assembly * Troyius Tribunal * Turkana IV ** Turkana IV Alliance ** Coalition * Ventax II ** Atheneum * Xindi Council , the Nausicaans were mentioned as having a government which was purportedly in a constant mode of "transition."}} Defunct * Bajoran Occupational Government * Slaver Empire * Tkon Empire * Andorian Empire (Part of the Federation since 2161) ** Andorian Imperial Guard * Vulcan High Command (Disbanded in 2154) * United Earth Government (Part of the Federation since 2161) ** Command Council ** African Confederation ** European Alliance ** Eastern Coalition but not in the final version of that installment. According to the script, government buildings on the planet's surface were used for a life prolongation project that had been disastrously conducted there.}} Gamma Quadrant Major * Dominion Delta Quadrant Major * Borg Collective Other * Alsuran Empire * Annari Empire * B'omar Sovereignty * Central Protectorate * Cooperative * Devore Imperium * Etanian Order * Haakonian Order * Hierarchy * Kazon Order ** Kazon-Halik ** Kazon-Hobii ** Kazon-Mostral ** Kazon-Nistrim ** Kazon-Ogla ** Kazon-Oglamar ** Kazon-Pommar ** Kazon-Relora * Krowtonan Guard * Krenim Imperium * Mokra Order * Monean Maritime Sovereignty * Motali Empire * Qomar Planetary Alliance * Vidiian Sodality Andromeda Galaxy * Kelvan Empire Mirror Universe * Terran Empire * Klingon-Cardassian Alliance Other * Q Continuum See also * Alliance * Cultures * Diplomacy * Interstellar history * Law * Military conflicts * Sociology External link * de:Regierung und Politik fr:Gouvernements et structures politiques it:Governo ja:政府 nl:Regering en politiek Category:Social sciences